1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reducing power consumption and, more particularly, to power reduction in a communication interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's computing and communications environments, power consumption is fast becoming of paramount importance. This may be particularly true for portable devices that use batteries. Power management systems are utilized in many systems in an effort to reduce the power consumed by devices. However, as demand increases for increased battery life and lower power consumption devices, further improvements in power reduction may be necessary.